No One
by Ink and Feathers
Summary: Short longer-than-a-drabble story in celebration of my new account.


It was hot within the walls of Konoha, as it always was, but for most the high temperatures were just something to get used to. The streets were bustling, the people were chatting and, as always, a certain kunoichi was making her way through the village, a small bag in her left hand.

It had become a habit, passing by Ichiraku's every morning on her way to training. When she was younger it had been because of a certain blonde-haired ninja. And after several years, he was still found perched at the same seat every morning, scarfing down ramen and giving his regards to the cook, just before ordering more and continuing to scarf it down. Hyuuga Hinata had grown out of her crush for the knucklehead, but taking the same path to training had become a daily routine, and she was content with sticking with it. She had resolved her crush a year ago, when she was seventeen, taking it upon herself to grow stronger, and grow out of childish things like crushes. At least, that's what she led herself to believe. She couldn't deny the fact that she still harbored a tiny bit of favor towards the loudmouth blonde, but she couldn't blame herself for that, he had a tendency to brighten her mood.

"Hey, Hinata!" A tall man called from the clearing they always used for training. A grin was plastered on his face, red triangles present on either side on his face. His hair was messy as always, and he was sitting on top of his huge, white dog.

"Good morning, Kiba." Hinata said brightly. Her voice was soft, but it was audible. Akamaru gave a small bark and Hinata smiled. "Good morning, Akamaru. And good morning to you too, Shino." Shino gave a small nod. It had been a while since their genin years, but even now they were all a team. Kurenai-sensei as well, even though she had taken some time off to take care of her child. Hinata brought out some food from her bag and set it down on the grass floor.

"Hey Hina, did ya see Naruto?" Kiba asked, making his way over to the food.

"H-huh?" Hinata was caught off guard by the question, and she mentally scolded herself for stuttering. She didn't usually stutter, but she had a bad habit of doing so when Naruto was concerned. She ran a hand through her long indigo hair and turned to face Kiba.

"I thought you were over your little crush for him." Shino spoke flatly, following behind Kiba on their path to the food laid out for them.

"I-I am." Hinata spoke as matter-of-factly as she could.

"Your stutter says differently." He pointed out. Hinata loved Shino like an older brother, but sometimes he was too good at reading her. She couldn't let them believe that she still liked Naruto though, that would almost be like letting herself believe the same.

"I was just gonna say that he got hurt pretty badly on his last mission. That idiot went and walked straight into a trap. He nearly got himself blown up. He's lucky it was only a broken arm." Kiba had a trace of laughter in his voice, and Hinata could tell he was amused by the situation. She had remembered his arm was bandaged when she passed by Ichiraku's, but now she felt bad for him.

"It's bad to laugh, Kiba-kun." Hinata reminded him sweetly. He looked at Hinata and quickly went to eating the food she had prepared for the day, an almost guilty look on his face.

"So Hinata," Kiba started again as Hinata began to pick a rice ball from the selection of food. "Are you really over Naruto? It's been a while since I've heard anything about him from you, but I still remember when you used to get dizzy from just being in the same room with him." He said, his mouth filled with rice. Hinata blushed a little just remembering her behavior in the past.

"I am. I've...changed." Hinata said, her desire to drop the subject evident. Her teammates however, had other plans.

"Ya sure? I mean...you really liked him." Kiba sounded a little concerned now. He had always thought that she deserved better than Naruto, but he also knew that she had a big crush on him, and he was just too dense to realize it.

"I-I'm sure. It was a childish crush," Her cheeks still had a pink tinge to them, "I had to get over it sometime anyways."

"If you're happy with that Hinata, then it's fine." Shino said, his voice still flat. But Hinata knew he cared, and that was enough to make her smile.

"Thank you."

"But Hina! I wonder what would happen if you just told him that you like him-" Kiba was interrupted by an incoming disturbance, one that just happened to have a broken arm.

"Hinata has a crush on someone?" Naruto stood at the edge of the small clearing, a toothy grin flashed at the group that was enjoying their food. "Who?"

Kiba glanced at Hinata...who was a little too shocked at Naruto's sudden involvement in the conversation. She quickly regained her composure and looked back, and then at Naruto.

"No one." She said with a sad smile.


End file.
